50 Hetalia HeadCanons
by LyraTheWriter
Summary: The title says it all ((By the way, not all of these headcanons are mine.))


HERE WE GO

1. Prussia can't stand silence. He needs SOME SORT OF NOISE in the background. Otherwise he just goes batshit cray-cray.

2. Germany loves gardening. He may be a masculine dude, but he has a thing for flowers.

3. Seychelles ships FrUk. Don't ask us why.

4. Hungary has a yaoi camera stashed in her bra, ready to take out at any moment.

5. Prussia used to be really shy as a little kid. But then he got out of that phase once he found out that most people are "dumbasses" XD

6. Hong Kong and Romano have similar fashion tastes, and get along quite well. They'd be closer buddies if Hong Kong stopped making fake Prada purses.

7. America loves Canada's hair. The curves and waves of it, the erogenous-zoned curl, the colour, EVERYTHING.

8. Although Hungary will ship FrUk, UsUk, and even FrUkUs, she prefers UsUk overall. She finds it incredibly cute.

9. Russia can't swim. He doesn't know how to, due to the fact that his home is mainly land and ice. If he's submerged in water, he'll most surely DIE.

10. The scent of honey turns Greece on. He goes crazy for the scent. It's one of his little kinks.

11. Canada is secretly perverted.

12. Canada will sometimes curse in World Meetings, but in French. So when he does curse, a voice often gasps in the back of the room like

"MATHIEU"

13. All the nations fall for humans who're a wee plump. Like, back in the day, being curvy was a sign of wealth, so... Yah.

14. Greece and Japan always worry that they'll leave one another, so they stick together sometimes. Like two peas in a pod.

15. Liechtenstein secretly likes to read yaoi. Sometimes yuri, too.

16. Despite the fact that she's a total cheapo when it comes to money, Monaco will always buy Ukraine a proper-fitting bra at least once a year.

17. The 007 movies are all based off of England's adventures. Ironically, the females who were his love interests were usually actual nations.

18. Although France is a pervert, he hardly ever falls in love with anyone.

19. While on the subject of France, he visits Jeanne D'Arc's grave every year. Sometimes England goes along with him, to pay his respects, because he killed her.

20. China is secretly a girl. She wears Hello Kitty undies, but only Russia knows that.

21. Sealand has a secret crush on Wy. She likes him too, but he's too nervous, and she's too tsundere to say anything. So they just be friends.

22. Austria secretly makes out with his piano.

23. Turkey's masked face inspired "The Phantom of the Opera."

24. Germania and Grandpa Rome were once lovers.

25. Finland has a wedding dress. Not that he wore it. He keeps it in his closet, so Sweden doesn't feel bad.

26. Nations don't usually get married. Treaties are just friendships, or friends-with-benefits.

27. Poland loves Hungary, but she only sees him as a friend. A GAY FRIEND.

28. SEALAND IS A BRONY. He's obsessed with MLP.

29. Estonia likes to tie-up his lovers. And treat them like his HOmEwork, doing them all night long~ :3

30. Lithuania wants to do the pocky game with Poland REALLY badly, but doesn't know how to bring up the subject.

31. Cuba likes Seychelles, but doesn't know how to confess his feels, so he usually just treats her to free ice cream.

32. Romania gets a deep tan in the summertime.

33. Norway is the weakest magician in The Magi Trio, but when provoked, he can cause massive destruction that no one else can.

34. South Korea is into shojo manga.

35. Japan is a tea guru. He can literally get you to find super-rare teas found nowhere else.

36. Denmark cooks really great heart-shaped pancakes. It irritates the hell out of Norway, though.

37. England is actually a good cook. He's just too much of a lazy bum to put in the effort to actually MAKE something.

38. America loves to watch movies from the 50s.

39. Australia has deep wounds where his bandaids cover. Only Hungary knows about it.

40. Turkey has dated nearly all of the nations.

41. Estonia is both sadist and masochist.

42. Although Monaco is bisexual, she prefers women.

43. Columbia is obsessed with floral scents. She likes to splurge on floral scented perfumes.

44. Belgium tries to take Liechtenstein for a "Girls Day Out" at least once a month, because she thinks that Liechtenstein needs to know how to loosen up, be a girl, and have some fun!

45. Sweden likes to go to church.

46. Ancient Greece was intelligent, but she was also very playful.

47. Ancient Egypt loved cocoa. Raw, cooked, smoked, made into cocoa, made into makeup, she didn't care.

48. Belarus is a depressed, tsundere nation who isn't understood.

49. Ancient Egypt taught Greece how to love cats, and other animals in general.

50. SWEDEN HAS DIMPLES WHEN HE SMILES


End file.
